<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How (not) to Chase a Dragon by GrievousCollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751477">How (not) to Chase a Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievousCollection/pseuds/GrievousCollection'>GrievousCollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mythology References, Symbolism, in-universe dragon mythos, meme reference if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievousCollection/pseuds/GrievousCollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from Tatooine, Anakin was always fascinated by dragons. This fascination comes back to bite him when he and Obi-Wan are trapped in a tower on an island far from their base camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How (not) to Chase a Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Obikin Discord server’s June event. The dragon mythos in this fic is from the ROTS novelization.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Children on Tatooine told each other of the dragons that lived inside the suns. Anakin had always wanted to see these fearsome beasts, perhaps in a gentler system with a gentler sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Separated though he had been from the children who whispered of dragons, the legends had followed him, though they had changed with time. Dragons lived in a planet’s core, or in an asteroid belt, or in the void of space. Some caused planetary tremors as they slithered around, others swallowed passing ships, and still others whispered to pilots as they passed, steering them off course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin was an accomplished pilot, but he had yet to hear the whispering of a dragon. It sent a thrill through his heart to imagine what it would be like to be steered off course by such a beast. A fearsome, majestic beast that could swallow him whole…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin! Are you paying attention?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped back to the present, bringing his attention back from the tower window. “Yes, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed, and Anakin thought that surely if Obi-Wan were angry enough, he would breathe fire. “These wings are of feathers and wax,” he said. “Fly too low and the water will clog the feathers. Fly too high and the sun will melt the wax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fly too low or too high, got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow my path and we will land safely at the base camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Follow Obi-Wan? Anakin would have no problems with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Anakin had a slight problem with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was early afternoon, and the flight path they were taking to the base camp went westward. Meaning that to maintain his gaze on Obi-Wan, Anakin had to squint against bright afternoon sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was never a problem in space flight. The sublight engines on a starfighter were easy to follow, Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force serving to distinguish his sublight engines from all the others, as if the smaller dragons that fueled them called out to him. But the wings they were using had no dragons. There was only one dragon calling out to him now, and it was the one that lived inside the planet’s sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me, Anakin Skywalker,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it called. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wherever you must go, I will show you the way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without realizing it, he was gaining height - up, up, and away he flew, leaving Obi-Wan below in his pursuit of the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A feather tickled Obi-Wan’s nose, causing him to sneeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, he turned his head to check his wings, but more feathers brushed against him, drifting from above. He looked up, pushing away nearby feathers with the Force for a clearer view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the source of the feathers was a man, flapping his arms as they shed feathers from the rapidly deteriorating wings. Anakin. Of course he was flying too high, of course he had disregarded Obi-Wan’s instruction to follow his flight path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disregarding his own advice once again and with a boost from the Force, Obi-Wan propelled himself upward. The wings could only support one person’s weight ordinarily, but he was not letting Anakin fall. They would remain airborne through sheer force of anger if that was what it took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back, sand gritty underneath. Strong hands pumped his chest, spraying water from his mouth, but the blinding sun obscured the identity of his rescuer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His rescuer bent down and Anakin instinctively closed his eyes. He felt the brush of a beard as a mouth covered his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes blinked open once again. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan. He eclipsed the sun from this position, eyes closed as he breathed air into Anakin’s lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Anakin reached up and threaded his gloved fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, crushing their mouths together. Obi-Wan jerked backward quickly as Anakin started coughing, spewing the last few drops of saltwater on his arm and on Obi-Wan’s beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still delirious, he wiped the water away from their mouths. “You saved me,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely.” Obi-Wan was clearly trying to chastise him, but a relieved laugh fought its way into his voice. “Stars only know where we would be if this island were not here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin didn’t want to think about stars. Stars brought to mind dragons, and dragons brought to mind his critical distraction. “Lucky thing it was here, then,” he said, his voice light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no such thing as luck.” Obi-Wan smiled anyway, cradling Anakin’s hand in his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure,” said Anakin, cupping Obi-Wan’s face in his left hand. “Right now, I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward and claimed Obi-Wan’s lips in a dizzying kiss. The sun, and the dragons, faded from his vision as Obi-Wan pulled him closer, a hand at his back to keep him from falling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at makegrievousameme980arr on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>